


An Ill-Advised Idea

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Lily Potter’s death, Snape insists on checking on her son.</p><p>Week 7<br/>Prompt: Severus rescues Harry from the Dursleys during canon</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001zbhb/">
    <img/></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ill-Advised Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Round 5 of the [](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**snarry_ldws**](http://snarry-ldws.livejournal.com/) \- the Mini-Fic challenge! I was lucky enough to make it to the final two, where the inimitable [](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/profile)[**literaryspell**](http://literaryspell.livejournal.com/) took home the gold, as they say.

  
_  
**30 October 1986**   
_   


Snape strode through the hallways of the castle, scowling darkly. As he reached the stone gargoyle, he snapped out the password, and the statute had barely hopped aside before his feet were pounding up the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up as he entered the office. The meddling old goat actually _twinkled_ at him.

“I want to see him.”

“I have explained to you why that is an ill-advised idea, Severus,” Dumbledore said gently.

“I don’t care! He is Lily’s son. I want to see him.”

“In a few short years-“

“Do _not_ hand me that ‘Mr Potter will be at Hogwarts in due time’ speech again,” Snape growled.

“What, then?” Dumbledore asked, getting to his feet. “What would you have me say, Severus? It is better for everyone involved if you _let it alone._ ”

Snape ignored the warning in the older man’s tone. “No,” he said flatly.

Dumbledore met Snape’s gaze until the younger man looked away.

“It’s been _five years_ ,” Snape whispered. “Please, Albus. I beg you.”

  
_  
**31 October 1986**   
_   


A few moments after darkness fell, Snape Apparated to number four, Privet Drive. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and stepped up to the windows. He could see Lily’s sister, Petunia, cooing over a young boy who was without doubt her son, he so closely resembled the portly man snoring beside her on the sofa. There was no sign of Harry.

Frowning, Snape crept around to peer through the windows along the side of the house. Above the mantel, he could see dozens of photographs of the boy – riding a bicycle, blowing out candles, opening presents. There was not a single photograph, nor any other evidence that Snape could see, that Lily’s son lived here at all.

He felt a wave of anger wash over him. Dumbledore had lied to him. Harry wasn’t here at all.

The child squirmed free of his mother’s arms and ran from the room. A moment later, there was a loud thud from the direction of the hall, followed by a muffled sob. Neither Petunia nor her husband batted an eyelash. His frown deepening, Snape followed the sound of several distinct slaps around to the kitchen window.

Cowering against a cupboard door in the hall was Lily Evans’ – Lily _Potter’s_ , he corrected himself – son.

Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry was alarmingly scrawny. His shapeless clothes were so large that they seemed ready to fall off at any moment, the oversized sleeve falling down to reveal several fading bruises along his arm. The source of the bruising seemed obvious, as Petunia’s son pummelled his smaller cousin.

Just then, Petunia came hurrying out of the lounge and Snape relaxed, thinking that she was about to intervene. His relief was short-lived; Petunia cuddled her son and actually scolded young Harry, causing the boy to cower even further. Petunia pointed at the cupboard, and Harry crept inside, leaving his aunt to slam and lock the door behind him, before chivvying Dudley up the stairs.

Outside the window, Snape seethed in fury. How could Petunia treat her own flesh and blood that way? How could Dumbledore allow the boy to remain under these conditions? Surely he could not know the treatment Harry was being forced to endure.

Snape waited until Petunia and her husband had gone upstairs to bed before pointing his wand at the door. “ _Alohamora!_ ” he whispered, smirking in satisfaction as the lock clicked and the door swung silently inward. Moving to the cupboard door, he repeated the charm and then cast a _Lumos_ , only to find Harry wide awake and staring at him in terror.

Dear _Merlin_ , the boy had eyes just like Lily’s.

Snape fought back a wave of nausea at the memories which threatened to overwhelm him. Dropping to his knees, he forced a smile onto his face. “Hullo, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry’s eyes widened further at the use of his name.

“I know this is frightening, but you must come with me now. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

Harry seemed to consider that. “Safe?” he whispered, as though he wasn’t certain what that might mean.

Snape nodded. “Safe,” he agreed, holding out his hand.

Harry tentatively put his hand in Snape’s, and the older man pulled him against his side and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry looked about himself in awe. “Where- where _are_ we?” he asked in a fearful whisper.

“At Hogwarts school,” Snape replied. “Come with me, and I’ll explain everything.”

Snape hurried them through the corridors, past the stone gargoyle and up the winding stairs to Dumbledore’s office.

As they entered, Dumbledore rose from behind his desk.

“Harry,” he said kindly. “How nice to see you again. Lemon drop?” Harry shook his head, looking about the office with eyes as wide as a house-elf’s.

“Albus,” Snape began urgently. Dumbledore held up his hand.

“I know, Severus.”

“You _know_?”

Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry, who seemed to fall asleep where he stood. The headmaster turned to Snape. “I am aware of the treatment that Harry suffers at the hands of his relatives. I am also aware that there is no other option.”

“No other option?”

“No,” Dumbledore said. “Staying with his aunt affords him a protection beyond what even Hogwarts can provide.”

Snape stared at him, horrified comprehension dawning on his features as Dumbledore explained the ancient enchantments protecting Lily’s son. He turned towards Harry almost involuntarily, searching for a way to explain things to the boy. He never saw Dumbledore raise his wand.

“ _Obliviate._ ”

  
_  
**30 October 1987**   
_   


Snape strode through the hallways of the castle, scowling darkly. As he reached the stone gargoyle, he snapped out the password, and the statute had barely hopped aside before his feet were pounding up the stairs.

Dumbledore looked up as he entered the office. The meddling old goat actually _twinkled_ at him.

“I want to see him.”


End file.
